


Please...Stay!

by JackiLeigh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: What does Tony's work family think about his decision?  Season 13 Finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have been considering writing this for a while. I didn’t like the Season 13 finale. I think the love child was just a convenient way for MW to leave the show. I don’t think after finding out he had a child, Tony would leave all the support, all the important people in his life. A man who has never taken care of a child is going to leave all the people who would gladly support him and help him with that child? He’s gonna leave and take his child to some foreign country where he knows no one and has no support? Really? I cannot see that. 1) It’s not in Tony’s character, and 2) And probably more important, it doesn’t make sense. First-time pregnant COUPLES often move to be CLOSER to friends and family, not away from them. And, him being a SINGLE parent? He is going to need all the help the he can get. Hence, this fanfic. JL

PLEASE…STAY!!

 

“WHAT is he thinking?” Abby asked. She could not believe Tony was leaving the U.S. and taking Tali away, from who knows how long, to Paris. I don’t get it!” She said as she paced the length of her lab and then whirled around and headed back in the other direction. “I just don’t get it!”

Ellie and Tim were helpless. They could only wat Abby have her tantrum. They were as confused by Tony’s actions as she was.

“What don’t you get?” Tony asked as he walked into the lab.

Abby whirled around to face him. “You!”

Ellie and Tim were surprised speechless by Tony’s sudden appearance.

The Goth stepped closer to Tony. “Why do you have to go to France? What’s in France? What do you hope to accomplish? And what about Tali? She needs to get to know her family, Tony.” Abby’s tone softened. “We need the chance to get to know her. How are we going to do that if you’re in France?” Abby paused. “Besides, you don’t know anything about taking care of a kid, Tony. You need your family to help you with her. You’re gonna deny her, her Grandpa Gibbs, and her Aunt Abby, and Uncle Tim, and Aunt Ellie? And what about Great Uncle Ducky and Uncle Jimmy? What about Victoria, Tony? Those two would be perfect playmates. They would love each other.”

“I need answers, Abby. I need to know….”

“I know what you need to know.” Abby said nodding. “But, you don’t have to leave your family to get your answers, Tony. You don’t have to leave. We…we’ll help you.” She said, gesturing to Tim and Ellie.

Both agents nodded in agreement.

“We’d be glad to help, Tony.” Tim replied.

Tony shook his head. “I feel like if I go back to France….”

“What, Tony?” Tim asked. “It’s been two years. What would you find in France?”

“She’s not in France, Tony.” Abby implored. “The memories of France, what you…had there….”

“It’s a magical place.” Tony replied.

Abby nodded. She understood how that could be the case. But, Ziva had not died in France, and she and Tony had only been in France a short time. Ziva and Tali had lived in Israel. It would make more sense for Tony to go to Israel, if he was going anywhere. But, she imagined, Mossad had taken care of that scene long ago. They would probably not even let Tony anywhere near it. Then there was the ever-present issue of Tony taking care of a small child. He had no skills in this arena. He needed help.

“The issue is Tali, Tony. Ellie said.

“You think I can’t take care of my own daughter?” Tony asked, very shocked and a little hurt.

“We think that you’re…um….” Tim started.

“We think you don’t have any experience.” Ellie said, saving Tim the struggle.

“You don’t have any knowledge in the subject of toddlers.” Tim stated.

“And you do?” Tony asked.

“No, that’s not what were saying, Tony.” Abby replied. "It’s just that none of us understands you leaving now. You have people here who are more than willing to help you raise you daughter. We have no doubts you will make a great dad. But….”

Tim nodded, grateful for Abby’s explanation of the situation. Ellie nodded, also.

“But, this is brand new for you, and for us. But here, at least you’ll have Gibbs and Jimmy. And, you have a lot of eager aunts and uncles who are more then willing to help and to learn.”

“Who do you know in France, Tony?” Ellie asked. “Who is going to help you with her when she’s crying and won’t stop and you can’t figure out why? Who’s gong to be there for you when she is being a little brat and has pushed you to your limit? Will you know what to do?”

“What are you going to tell her when she starts asking questions, Tony? Tim asked sincerely. “And, I don’t even mean about Ziva.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Tony replied.

Abby enveloped Tony in a big hug. “We know you will. You’ll figure it all out, eventually. And…you are going to be a great daddy to that little girl.” She paused. “We are just telling you that you don’t have to do it alone.”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Tony headed back down the hall to the elevator then veered off the track to see Jimmy. The young MD had told Tony that Brianna had gotten some of Tori’s old clothes together. They wanted to give then to Tony to see if Tali could wear anything. 

“Jimmy?” Tony said as soon as the doors to Autopsy slid open. He spotted the bag lying on one of the empty tables and headed right for it. He looked into the bag to make sure it intended for him, satisfied it was his bag, he headed for the door.

“Anthony, dear boy!” Ducky called out to him. 

Tony stopped and turned. 

“I understand you and Tali are heading off to Paris.” Ducky stated.

Tony nodded his head. 

“Why do you need to go to Paris, Tony?” Jimmy asked as if he had been holding the question in. “Why do you need to go to Paris?”

“I need answers.” Tony replied, as little bit confused by Palmer’s display.

“Jethro will be glad to help you find your answers. Just ask him…ask Timothy, Elenore. They all….” Ducky said.

“Are you guys ganging up on me, or what?”

“What do you mean?” Palmer asked.

“I just left from having this same conversation with them.” Tony explained. 

“Well good, we can shortcut a few things.” Jimmy said. “As you know, Tori and Tali are very close in age. Those two would be the best….”

Tony nodded. “I know. They would….”

“What is it that you are searching for in Paris, Anthony? Ziva and Tali did not live in Paris. What do you hope to find there?” Ducky asked.

Tony sighed. He wished he had been able to just slipped in and slipped back out. “Ziva really enjoyed our time there. She loved Paris.”

Both Jimmy and Ducky nodded.

“We don’t mean to seem so pushy, Anthony. But, you are a single parent who…has….” The look on Tony’s face stopped him. He could tell Tony had just had that conversation not too long ago, too.

“We just…Brianna and I are parents. Gibbs, he could…. You’ve just got a wealth of information and support here. Stuff you won’t find in Paris?”

“Women DO raise children in Paris. And I am fluent in French.” Tony stated.

Ducky nodded. “While that is true. Your NCIS family does not live in France, Tony. And you’ve not said when or even if, you are coming back. You can understand our anxiety over your recent…endeavor.”

“We just want to get to know that precious little girl. We are thrilled you have a daughter, Tony. We want to get to know her. We want to get to see you be a daddy to her. We want to see her grow up.” Jimmy explained.

“I won’t be gone forever.” Tony replied.

“How many days, months, or years are there in a forever?” Palmer asked. “You have no clue WHEN you’re coming back, do you?”

Tony just shook his head.

“Jimmy, I…” Tony turned to Ducky. “I just need to know why she never told me. I need to know what happened to Ziva. I need to know if Tali saw her mama die. I just, I need answers.”

Ducky reminded him. “Anthony, Dear Boy, the person who knew those answers…is gone. Anything anyone else tells you is pure speculation and hearsay.”

“The evidence is probably long gone, Tony, even of a farmhouse ever existing, much less of Ziva and Tali living there. And the natives are not likely going to be open and trusting of a foreigner.” Jimmy paused. “Let Vance and Gibbs help you. The lady who brought Tali to you. Talk to them, just…just stay here and allow Tali time to adjust to your life, to get to know her extended family.”

“I need answers, for her and for me.” Tony replied.

Ducky and Jimmy nodded.

“And we will do all that is within our power to help you, Dear Boy.”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p>AN: I intentionally spelled a word wrong in here. Don’t worry, it is totally, intentionally, obvious. I made Gibbs OOC here. But, I think, given what is happening, Gibbs would go to this extreme, had he not wanted him to go. UNLIKE the cannon lack of response from anybody. It was just like they didn’t give a damn. And I HATED it. I think the characters, being in character, would have, at least thrown Tony a going-away party. Not the shitty insult we were had to witness. I was and still am so, so very disappointed in the way MW’s character was just wasted and then thrown away. Okay, jumping down off the soapbox now. Enjoy the fic, JL.
> 
>  

Gibbs was pacing. He was conflicted. He understood Tony’s desire for answers. But, there was one thing he didn’t understand. What he could not understand and that was what he would have done if he had only lost Shannon and Kelly had survived. 

Gibbs could not help but see the parallels. It made him wonder what he would have done had he suddenly become a single father on that day. For one thing, the military career he had would have been over. No more tours abroad. He would have, most likely, found a desk job. One with regular hours and little to know risk of job-related injury.

He wondered, also, would he had carried on a vendetta. Would Kelly has suffered from his need to avenge Shannon? Or would he have set all that aside to raise his daughter? 

Whatever it was he would have done, Gibbs needed to advise Tony to do what was best for his daughter. And maybe taking a two-year old all around Paris was not something DiNozzo should be doing. 

“It’s crazy, Boss.” Tony said shaking his head as he entered the bullpen. “It seems everybody in the building is suddenly an expert. and they are telling me how to raise my child.”

Gibbs didn’t say anything.

Tony looked at him. “Oh, on! Not you, too!”

Gibbs shook his head. “I’m going to tell you what no to do, Anthony.”

Tony stopped and listened. Gibbs rarely called him Anthony. But, every time he did it got DiNozzo’s attention.

“I couldn’t…I couldn’t help but think about Shannon and Kelly. And I…I wondered what I would have done if Kelly had lived.” Gibbs paused. “I don’t honestly know the answer to the question, DiNozzo. Except…except to say I would like to think I would do all in my power to raise my daughter to be as happy and as healthy and independent as possible.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak.

“Vendettas are all-consuming, soul-sucking, personality-changing bustards, Tony.” Gibbs stated. “I wallowed in mine for decades.” He sighed. “Don’t do that to yourself. Don’t do it to Tali. Revel in your time with your daughter. You never know how long it will last. Revenge is hollow, it leaves you empty and unsatisfied.” The Team Leader paused. “Trust me on that one. Be glad for the gift you have been given, regardless of how you got it.”

“Kort did it. And he’s….” Tony replied.

“I know. But, these things are never that simple.”

Tony needed and he understood. He had cautioned many of the family members that NCIS had helped over the years from doing the same type thing.

“I’m not looking for revenge, Gibbs. I honestly have not given it any thought. Kort was it for me. I think he worked alone on this. He became obsessed, went against orders, and worked alone. I just want answers as to why Ziva didn’t tell me. Why she left Paris, and…I think that’s where it happened. I just….”

“Do you have help while you’re in Paris?”

“Help?”

“Baby-sitter, nanny, whatever it is…aupaire, on par, whatever they’re called in France.” Gibbs stated. “You know what I mean.”

Tony chuckled and nodded, pronouncing the word correctly.

“Yeah, that. Do you have one of those?” Gibbs asked.

“I will find one.” Tony said. “I speak fluid French. It won’t be a problem.”

“You know, if you need our help. NCIS, me, your team members. We are all…very glad, very willing to help you.” Gibbs stated.

Tony shook his head. “Don’t do this to me?”

“I want to get to know my adopted granddaughter.”

“Boss?”

“We’re all thrilled you have a daughter. We just want to see her grow up.”

“You’re all ganging up on me. It’s not fair.” Tony replied.

“We’ve your family, Tony. We don’t have to play fair.” Gibbs stated. “We are here. I can help you. Jimmy has Tori. You have many willing aunts and uncles to help you.” Gibbs paused. “Like I said, Tony, this journey for answers can’t consume your life like it did mine. I was all alone in my quest. You have to stop this. And the best time and place to stop it is not to start it. Don’t go about it this way. You don’t have to do this alone.”

 

“I promise you, Gibbs. I am not on a covert revenge mission. I couldn’t do that to Tali. She’s…she’s already lost one parent. She is not going to lose me. She’s not going to be an orphan.”

Gibbs grinned at him.

“What?”

“They grab you by the heart, and they don’t let go.” Gibbs said. “It is the best and the worst feeling in the world. And I had nine months to get used to the idea. I can’t even imagine what this is like for you. I just know the first time I saw my girl, that was it. That is what pure love is, Tony, that’s it. Romantic love is amazing. But, the love of a parent for their child.” He paused. “Then you realize that this tiny little person is completely, utterly dependent on you…for everything. And you wonder how in the world you can do it.”

Tony nodded. He had felt that first little tug at his heart when he found out that Tali was truly his. And, it just seemed the longer he was with her, the more he loved her. He loved this little girl more than he ever thought he could possibly love another human being. He had to do what was best for her. And getting away for a while, clearing his head, and taking control of his life was what he needed to do.

Tony looked at Gibbs. “As much as I appreciate what you’re saying. What everybody has been saying. I need to do this. And, I am doing it with no thoughts of revenge. I just need to know, for myself what happened? I want to be able to tell Tali the truth? Regardless of what it is? When she is old enough to hear it.”

Gibbs nodded. He did another very uncharacteristic thing. He gave Tony a huge hug. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES: As you can see, by the end I sort of changed my mind a little. When I started this I thought I was writing with the intention of him staying. I just wished the series had him leave over the hiatus and come back. At any rate, I hope that you guys like this ending. I was just unable to make Tony do what I wanted him to this time. He's a pretty strong-willed guy when he wants to be. But, at least in my AU he is coming back. Hope you enjoyed! JL


End file.
